


"How About Another Game?"

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [1]
Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of slightly devious Esca who's about to get more than he bargained for, inspired by "An Ancient and Noble Game" by Sineala</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How About Another Game?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Ancient and Noble Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286760) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> I read this in the morning before going to work (!!!) and by midday it was ALL I could think about. So, here is a little lunchbreak sketch inspired by this passage:
> 
>  
> 
> _"How does that work, then?" He still sounds suspicious, but there is some eagerness mixed in there too. Perhaps Marcus, ever-virtuous, will be proud to show off all the things he has never tried, has never thought of trying._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Well," Esca begins, putting the skin down and handing Marcus his cup. "The one whose turn it is begins by naming a thing he has never done. And everyone else -- they drink, but only if they have done the thing."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Marcus gives a nod and a small, slow smile, and Esca knows now that he is interested. Esca returns the smile and tries not to think about the tiny warm fire, beginning to kindle within him._  
> 

 

 

 

 


End file.
